4 Out Of 4: Admin Status! - LP! Episode 8
Clem was walking around, pondering what his next plan should be. "I got it!" shouted Clem, "I'll make Sheldon quit being leader! I shall call this plan 4 Out Of 4: Admin Status!" said Clem as he walked to the Bucket of Evil. Leader Plankton was on his computer when Clem walked in slowly. "Hey, Plankton. What's the point of being leader?" asked Clem. "Everything!" yelled Leader Plankton. "But it does nothing in reality. If you give up, people will love you for being so kind!" said Clem. Leader Plankton pondered this. "You know what, you're absolutely right, Clem!" said Leader Plankton as he jumped off of his computer and shouted to his guards. "Yes, Leader Plankton?" said both guards as they came rushing to Leader Plankton. "I'm quitting being leader." "That's great!" said Musical Squid. "Leader Plankton, if you give up being leader you can be arrested for all your crimes any the ocean!" explained Assistant Karen. "Now, Karen don't be silly. The town will love me for giving up," said Leader Plankton. "No, they w-Nevermind. Why are you giving up on being leader anyways?" asked Assistant Karen. "4 Out Of 4: Admin Status," explained Leader Plankton. "What??" asked Assistant Karen confused. "I don't even know. It has something to do with JCM," explained Leader Plankton. "JCM? Who's that?" asked Assistant Karen becoming more confused. But instead of answering her question, Leader Plankton just left Assistant Karen even more confused. Officer Nancy and Officer John soon caught Leader Plankton in a tiny little jar. "We got you now, Sheldon!" "Huh?" asked Leader Plankton as he was locked up in a cell. After Leader Plankton was locked up, everyone decided to have a party to celebrate Leader Plankton's downfall. The entire group of Anti-Plankton was there. Prisoner SpongeBob was dancing when he suddenly decided to put on his ninja suit and bounce around everywhere like a ninja. Leader Plankton's eyes widened. "Prisoner SpongeBob's the Black Sponge?!" shouted, acting quite surprised. Timmy the Twina was walking by in pet mode when he saw the party. He then got up and started dancing. Clem was just watching the party while drinking lemonade. Leader Plankton was just standing in his cell bored when he felt a surge of electricity in his Evil Pack. "What the?" he said as his Evil Pack electrocuted him. Leader Plankton was left standing in awe when suddenly he got evil grin on his face. Lasers started shooting from his Evil Pack letting him free. When Leader Plankton escaped from his cell, everyone started to run away. Timmy the Twina ran to his spaceship but Leader Plankton's lasers from his Evil Pack destroyed it. Timmy the Twina gasped and quickly started running away. Leader Plankton walked back into Bucket of Evil. "Told you!" said Assistant Karen. "I have no idea what just happened." said Leader Plankton. Clem was sitting up on a mountain facepalming himself. "Okay, fine! Next time, I'll face Sheldon for real! And I'll win for sure!" Clem shouted, then laughed evily.